


Look now or Miss Everything

by celizamur



Series: A Keen Sense of the Oblivious [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, sick mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celizamur/pseuds/celizamur
Summary: Mac has the flu. Mac also has... stubborn tendencies. This cocktail of emotions and situational messiness, causes Desi to step in, only to find Riley has already beaten her to it.----“I need you,” Riley said quickly, the words slipping out of her mouth, causing Mac to freeze, “-in full health,” she continued just as fast.The whole room froze. As if Riley just slipped up on some unspoken rule.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Keen Sense of the Oblivious [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372051
Comments: 17
Kudos: 290





	Look now or Miss Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. 2 updates in one day. Happy Holidays x
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, it was fun to write and has been sitting on my laptop for some time just collecting dust. So, what better time to post is than 2 in the morning?
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or a little kudos x

* * *

> Look Now or Miss Everything

* * *

“And make sure you don’t have it on a high heat okay?”

“Got it,”

“Let it bubble,”

“Bubbles. Got it,”

“And a skin will form-”

“-Gotcha,”

“And… are you listening to me?”

“Bozer, I stopped listening after you told me how to hold the wooden spoon,” Desi informed, locking her car as she walked up the path towards Mac’s house.

“This is important. That soup is a _healer_ and Mac is sick,” Bozer whispered dramatically over the phone.

“He has a cold,” Desi snorted at Bozer’s exaggeration.

“Mac has taken not one but _two_ days off work; that is a sign for worry. You know, I really should’ve gone instead of you. Give me twenty minutes and-”

“Bozer, Matty needs you to upgrade that creepy robot,”

“For the last time, my robot is not creepy,” Bozer whined, and Desi was two seconds away from ending the call as she pressed the button for the doorbell. “Matty, any instructions that go along with that flu medicine you gave to Desi?” Bozer’s voice echoed as he spoke away from the phone.

“Bozer, if you think I’m giving Mac instructions on how to take _flu tablets?_ Then we have an issue,” Matty replied to him, making Desi smile.

“Okay and don’t forget to tell Mac-” Bozer began, but Desi cut off the conversation by satisfyingly pressing the red button on her phone.

Rolling her eyes, Desi wondered how she had got herself in this situation. Somehow, she was a messenger of gifts to her ill work colleagues. People that seemed to be way too involved in each other’s lives.

If she was sick, there was _no way_ she wanted Bozer, Mac or Riley standing at her door with soup. Desi liked peace and space. Lots of space.

She was just the messenger.

The door opened, and Desi was shocked to find no sign of an ill Angus MacGyver, but a very fresh faced Riley Davis.

Desi simply raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth to question her presence but Riley swept her, gesturing towards the living room. Both women remained silent, Desi moved towards the dark lit living room. The curtains were drawn almost completely shut, a warm lamp lit softly in one corner, and there were scrunched up tissues all over the floor.

Desi quietly stepped forward, peaking to get a better view of who was lying on the couch. Mac was buried beneath a heavy blanket, pulled up to meet his chin, with his blonde hair sticking up in every direction. His eyes were screwed shut and a wet cloth was placed on his forehead.

Flicking her eyes up, Desi met Riley’s worried gaze. Her lip was trapped by her teeth and she gestured towards the kitchen so they could talk properly.

“He looks like shit,” Desi concluded when out of Mac’s earshot. Riley nodded and sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen cabinet.

“He was worse this morning. At least he’s sleeping now,” Riley replied, her voice low, still afraid she would wake him up.

“Stubborn?”

“You have no idea,” Riley threw her eyes up to heaven, as she remembered Mac’s words. “He was puking and told me that he would meet me in the car.”

“I thought he would have better sense,” Desi said, almost to herself and she was continually surprised by Mac’s headstrong actions.

“He does. He just…” Riley began, jumping to his defense but almost afraid of how she would phrase her words, “… he just doesn’t want us to worry,” she said shrugging, her eyes drawn to his sleeping figure on the couch.

Desi crossed her arms, “that’s stupid. Hiding the truth will make us worry more,” she explained, still unable to understand Mac’s point of view. She hadn’t even noticed she had said _us_ instead of _you._

“He’s not hiding it. In his mind; he _is_ fine. Having been through so much, a cold is barely a speed bump in his opinion,”

“It’s still stupid,”

“You’re not wrong,”

“I’m 100% right. Want to see all the stuff Bozer sent?” Desi turned around, pulling the bag onto the counter.

Riley smiled, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Bozer popped out of that bag,”

“I would stab him with a wooden spoon,” Desi laughed, but Riley didn’t doubt her for a second.

…

Desi and Riley were half way through Bozer’s soup when Desi got a call from Matty.

“That’s my exit,” she announced standing up and grabbing her coat. Riley opened her mouth to reply before Mac rose from his slumber, catching both women’s attention.

“No,” Riley warned, pointing at Mac as he shook out the blanket Riley had put on him earlier.

Ignoring her protest, Mac walked towards Desi and grabbed his coat from the back of a chair, as if he was preparing to leave too.

“Matty called me Blondie, not you,” Desi warned him in a bored tone, as if she was already over this situation.

“Matty calls if someone’s in trouble. If Matty calls, then I’m needed,” Mac summarizes, his voice hoarse and croaky, causing Riley to flinch. Rolling her eyes, Riley began to push Mac towards the couch and away from the front door. Desi watched on with amusement as she saw the shock in Mac’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” he splutered, as Riley began to take Mac’s leather jacket off.

Completely ignoring his protests, Riley gave him another shove, intending for him to sit on the couch again.

Except this time, he stood his ground. Mac stared down at Riley, at least a foot taller than her, as she gave another shove at his broad shoulders.

“Lie down,” she demanded. Desi took a step forward, quietly observing the scene but not wanting to interrupt their moment.

“Riles, come on, I’m fine now. You took great care of me, but now I have to go to work,” Mac whispered, gently gripping Riley’s shoulders. Dropping her hands from his chest, she stared up at him for a moment before replying, “you need to rest,” she said sternly.

“I have rested,” Mac tried, giving Riley’s shoulder’s a squeeze before moving around her to grab his brown leather jacket again. 

Throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation, Riley whirled around on the spot, “not enough. You haven’t eaten or had any water. You’re fever was through the roof at four in the morning-”

“-you were here at four in the morning?” Desi questioned Riley, tried to hide the amusement and shock in her voice. Mac’s face produced a bright flush, his eyes quickly diverting from Desi.

“He texted me in the middle of night, letting me know he couldn’t give me a lift to work in the morning. I knew there was something wrong, so I called him. He answered while he was _vomiting._ ” Riley’s tone was like steel, crossing her arms and leaning against the back of the couch. 

“And I’m glad I did but I’m okay now Riles,” Mac tried, running a hand through his still askew hair and rubbing his face as if to bring some color back into his pale complexion.

Riley shook her head, “you’re only going to feel worse. Someone else can handle it.”

“Well,” Desi skeptically said and shrugged, “they could try but those agents would royally screw it up,” forgetting she was supposed to be encouraging Mac to stay but everyone knew Mac was the best one for the job. Riley sent a look to Desi that quickly caused her to close her mouth.

“I’m fine now and Desi is right, people need me,” Mac replied, throwing on his jacket and opening the front door, motioning Desi out the door.

“What? You want me to follow like a dog?” Desi snapped, watching Mac look as if he was about to pull out his hair. His mouth open to apologize and explain that was not his intention. Of course, Desi knew this, but she got a lot of joy out of seeing the young man flabbergasted.

“I need you,” Riley said quickly, the words slipping out of her mouth, causing Mac to freeze, “-in full health,” she continued just as fast.

The whole room froze. As if Riley just slipped up on some unspoken rule.

Riley dropped her head and moved to pick up the blanket that had fallen to the ground, folding it quickly in an effort to keep her hands busy. “Glad you’re feeling better, let me know if Matty needs me for anything,” she said in a neutral tone, vanishing behind the shell she had once surrounded herself in.

Desi watched Mac out of the corner of her eye, his jacket half on while his motions completely froze. His eyes tracked Riley as she sped out of the room.

“Would you look at that… you didn’t need the agents after all, you screwed it up all by yourself,” Desi informed him, giving him a quick nudge intended encourage him to follow her. Yet, as usual, he seemed completely oblivious on what to do next, and simply let Riley drive off.

…

Desi knew what would happen next. No one spoke about it. But Mac could hear Riley’s words repeat in his head on a continuous loop for days.

…

“Jeez Riles you’re looking a little green,” Desi heard Bozer said over the communications system. Desi halted her crawling motion in the wide metal air duct, feeling the heat from the enclosed space press against every inch of her body. She just had to take a left, then a right and she should be at the point of meeting Mac. But if Mac just heard what she did then…

“What do you mean _green_ ,” Mac demanded, and Desi knew he was now crawling a lot faster than he had been before. Which would be fine, except the had to be quiet. Being quiet requires every motion to be _careful,_ not a flustered, rush of body limps.

“Mac, remember there are people below us who could hear us and set off the alarms,” Desi reminded him, punctuating each word to emphasize the importance.

“I’m just a bit dizzy, and nauseous, I think I ate something funny that’s all,” Riley replied meekly from her position in the surveillance van. “But I’m perfectly-”

“-do not say fine,” Mac interrupted, still crawling a lot faster and making a lot more noise than Desi would’ve liked.

“Are you okay to continue this mission?” Desi questioned, her tone hard as she tried to keep her feelings out it. But it was getting harder every day.

“Yes,” Riley replied simply, “don’t forget you’re taking this left.”

“Riles I can handle this, Mac and Desi have the intel, it’s just a simply extraction now,” Bozer informed her in a soft tone. Desi was getting quite good at imagining the unspoken moments, and right now, Bozer was _definitely_ giving Riley a look that said _we got this._

“Fine. I’ll just close my eyes for two minutes, wake me up if… something… happens,” Riley whispered, her voice sounding a lot further away this time. Just as Riley spoke those words, Desi and Mac finally met at the intersection at the air ducts.

“Do you have the finger print?” Desi asked Mac, hoping he had everything they needed to get out of this tin can. Mac held up a small piece of tape, and Desi presumed that answered her question.

Sometimes, it’s better to just… _assume everything is okay._

“Bozer, how’s Riley?” Mac whispered, as he began to unscrew the small nails which are one of the many obstacles between Desi and solid ground.

Rolling her eyes, Desi replied, “it’s been like, two minutes Mac, give the girl a chance to fall asleep,”

“Hate to say it Des-Des, but our girl is out for the count. She is swimming in dream land, having jumped through the land of conscious to unconscious-” Bozer began to spew.

“-okay we get it,” Desi quickly interrupted, “and if you ever call me Des-Des again, I’ll leave you with one kidney,” she promised, and heard an audible gulp as a reply.

“Will you check her temperature?” Mac asked, loosening the final screw to freedom, allowing him to lift the hatch to reveal an open gap. Desi began to move, positioning herself to drop into the empty storage room while muttering to Mac, “concentrate on leaving this place, and then I will personally hand you the blanket that I know you want to wrap Riley in, okay?”

“Blanket? What are you talking about? I just want to make sure she didn’t get what I had,” Mac protested, pushing the blonde hair that covered his eyes.

Rolling her eyes for the twentieth time that day, Desi began to lower herself and push through the awkward space, “don’t even try to pretend. You’re need to take care of her is your top priority. And when we’re in the field, that’s not good.” Desi feet landed with a satisfying smack on the ground, wiping her hands on her jeans, she then stared up at Mac, waiting for him to follow.

Mouth agape and slightly spluttering, Mac following suit and landed on the ground in a similar fashion. “I’m offended,” Mac declared, “this mission is my only priority right now.” Taking the tape that held the finger print, Mac casually walked over to the door and used it to unlock the exit, providing a safe and easy passage.

“Great work guys, but ye might want to hurry it up here, Riley woke up and… well she’s i getting sick into my backpack,”

To say Mac _sprinted_ back to the van; would be an understatement.

…

Desi decided she never wanted to drive the surveillance van while Bozer sat shotgun beside her ever again. Like… ever.

“How about some classic rock Des- _ayyyy_?” Bozer tried the new nickname while reaching for the radio and began to manically press every button until he found a station he was looking for.

It took a lot of Desi self-restraint to not cut off Bozer’s hand and smack him with it, but it also took a lot of that restraint to not laugh.

Letting her eyes quickly scan to the mirror, Desi could see Riley laying her head on Mac’s lap, her face pale and her body completely exhausted, while Mac ran his fingers through her hair.

“You’re taking tomorrow off work,” Mac told her. Well, half pleaded with her.

A small groan of protest and a shuffle closer to him, Riley tiredly replied, “I promised Matty I’d update all the lab computers and install… stuff,”

“Riles, you have a fever. Rest is what you need right now, not work,”

“You worked,” she threw back.

“I was stubborn. And you need to be healthy, quickly,”

Another groan of protest, “why?” she asked like a petulant child.

“Because I need you,” he told her, and Desi saw how Riley froze at the words, lifting her head slightly so she could look at Mac’s face, “in full health,” he finished with a small smile. Riley rolled her eyes, once again dropping her head onto his lap.

Mac didn’t say anything for a moment, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her temple, and pulled back while whispering, “but I also just need you.”

Desi eyes continued to flick between the road and the scene behind her, thank god there was no oncoming cars of that scene would’ve ended quite differently.

She caught a glimpse at Riley gripping Mac’s hand, before curling towards him so she was almost completely enveloped around him.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Desi whispered to Bozer.

Bozer froze, and Desi began to feel relief fall upon her shoulders at the thought of not being the _only_ one to have seen the _many_ signs.

“Oh my god,” he began, his eyes wide, “two for one breakfasts at Denny’s! And the sign say’s it’s only a ten-minute detour.”

Desi sighed and hoped Bozer wouldn’t need a written sign explaining how crazy Mac and Riley seemed to be for one another. 


End file.
